1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a battery control circuit, and more particularly, relates to a battery control circuit for balancing a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a battery management controller (BMC) is needed to be electrically coupled to a plurality of cells. The battery management controller increases whole space volume, and some number of pins are required to connect to cells. In addition, signal noise generated by the battery management controller causes charging processes to be unstable, and decreases the operation lifespan of the cells.